


play well after midnight

by littledust



Category: Bomb Girls, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Howling Commandos are in town. Vera has no trouble making friends, of course, but she also wants to make sure Gladys has a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	play well after midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metonymy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/gifts).



> "Vera Burr and the Howling Commandos" remains the greatest crossover idea anyone has ever had, and I hope I did it a little justice. :) Title based on a line from "Lady in Blue" by Tori Amos.

Vera is headed back for the boarding house with the girls when the Americans hit town. They do it in the expected manner: loud, brazen, and explosive. Loud for the songs they belt out while hanging out their jeep windows, brazen for the unexpected nature of their arrival, explosive because one of their cars backfires and scares everyone. Vera jumps at the sound like everyone else gathered on the sidewalk; unlike everyone else, she laughs at the thrill once it's clear there's no danger. The old wretches nearby start whispering about terrible American manners and what are they possibly doing bothering Canadian citizens when their own boys are fighting overseas.

"Don't you join 'em," Vera warns when Betty's grumbling takes a turn for the similar. One of the soldiers, a dark-haired fella who seems nominally in charge, reciprocates her smile with one of his own. _That one for me,_ she declares to herself, giving him a little wave. He nods, then turns to the friend getting out of the jeep, who surely is one fine specimen himself. "There's a foreign buffet in town, ladies."

"My, my, Vera Burr," Gladys chuckles, sounding genuinely amused for the first time in days. Good. That girl's too much of a firecracker to sputter so over a couple of worthless boys.

"I don't like it," Betty says.

"You don't like anything," Vera fires back, but without heat. Betty doesn't exactly trust easy. She had to date Ivan herself before letting him go out with Kate, for Pete's sake, and no one can tell Vera that wasn't the plan all along. Course she'll be all up in arms over strange boys in the neighborhood. She's a regular Mrs. C.

And then the strangest thing happens: the blond drink of water makes his way through the crowd of old wretches, apologizing for all the noise and confusion. He offers his apologies and makes introductions. The last time Vera saw a smile that sincere on a male, the kid was six years old. Vera's new friend, the dark-haired one, is at his side, shaking hands and charming just as much, though _that_ smile is anything but pure.

"Sergeant Bucky Barnes, ladies," he says, shaking Vera's hand first when the pair finds its way over to them. "This here's Captain Steve Rogers."

"Charmed, Charming," Vera says with a wink, lest she let her country down. Betty lets out a quiet snort next to her and Vera pokes her with her elbow. "I'm guessing you're here to see the sights."

*

Turns out that the Howling Commandos (and a better name for a troop Vera's never heard) are passing through Canada on some kind of top secret mission involving mad scientists and international crisis. "Not that I'm supposed to be spreading that around, but you've got an honest face," Bucky says over the second glass of beer. He raises the glass in salutation as another of his men passes by on the way to the bar, this one sporting a bowler derby and an impressive mustache.

"Faces are as honest as you make 'em up to be," Vera says, one incorrigible flirt to another. The good sergeant's story sounds straight out of the pictures, complicated enough that she might go see the flick a few times for the fun of catching all the little clues. Whatever these Americans are here for, they're at least drinking and dancing at the Jewel Box before they go, smiling at every girl they see like she's the one they're waiting for. The club feels like New Year's Eve or a birthday party, all happy faces and laughter.

Bucky traces a line on his own forehead that matches her scar. "Like I said, an honest face. Besides, don't you know the best lie's the truth?"

Vera grins and clinks her glass against his. "To the most honest man in America." Their hands brush. Vera tastes victory with her wine and leans back against the bar. Nearby conversations hum along with the Ink Spots, accented by the sound of more drinks poured. A few dances and another glass of wine, and then she can take her new soldier friend home.

Except a certain Gladys Witham still stands over in a corner, drink in hand. So far she's rebuffed the two French-speaking GIs, no doubt with a perfect Parisian accent. Vera mutters a curse under her breath. "There's a friend over there I need to see to. She's stubborn, but I'll be back. Save a dance or five for me, you hear?"

"Loud and clear, General," Bucky says, snapping off a salute. "I'll see if I can scrounge up a stubborn friend of my own to help cheer her up."

"Good thinking, Sarge."

*

"Vera, I'm not depressed, I'm just--"

"--drinking alone when everybody else is having a good time?" Vera folds her arms across her chest. "I know what sad looks like. Believe it or not, I've felt that way."

"Yes, of course you do." Gladys's smile stiffens, as do her shoulders. "You've made quite the comeback. He's very handsome."

"Trouble, just the way you and I like 'em." Vera touches Gladys's elbow to show no harm meant. "Thing is, I'll get into it and then out again."

That earns her a full laugh, one that shakes the stiffness right out of Gladys. Vera adds a suggestive hand motion and then joins her in the laughter, both of them holding onto each other lest they fall over in their hilarity. The men in the bar take notice of two girls having a good time and Vera loops her arm around Gladys's waist.

"Vera! What a lucky coincidence!" Vera's new best friend is back, his other best friend in tow. "I'm sure you remember Captain Steve Rogers."

The chatter keeps flowing like the alcohol with Vera and Bucky present. Gladys plays the good society girl to a degree that makes Vera suspicious, drawing the good captain out with bright smiles and easy questions about life in America. Captain Steve Rogers has yet to change Vera's initial impression: earnest, handsome, and wholesome, character attributes that generally leave her teeth aching, but he makes it work for him.

"They're getting along well," Bucky whispers.

"Just you wait," Vera whispers back. "She doesn't play as nice as your friend."

Perhaps overhearing, Gladys then devotes an embarrassing amount of time to lauding Vera's devotion to the war effort and organizational skills. Vera loves credit where credit's due, but young soldiers would rather experience a different sort of support than hear about canned food and blankets. Bucky is game to play along, delivering teasing compliments, and Steve seems more relaxed now that they're discussing work instead of flirtation.

"From your description, the home front in Canada is better coordinated than the battlefront," Steve offers with a smile. Vera murmurs a thank you, distracted by Bucky's foot nudging her calf. Steve continues, "Our commanding officers could learn a lot from the way a lady runs her kitchen."

"Or the way our supervisor runs shifts at the factory," Gladys says crisply, all traces of society girl gone. "But somehow women receive much less compensation for doing the same work as a man twice as well."

"That's our Gladys, the pistol," Vera says _sotto voce_ , but she leans back with her drink anyway, watching the good captain.

Despite Gladys's gimlet stare and the conversation's political turn, Steve looks much more at ease than when girls were giggling and batting their eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that, Miss Witham. I was hoping that was only America's shame, but apparently it's an international one."

"I wasn't aware soldiers worried about women's work."

"Soldiers have mothers," Steve replies, a shadow dimming his boyish good looks. "My mother worked all her life. I could never disrespect anyone who does the same, male or female."

Bucky raises his beer and clinks it against Steve's. "Mrs. Rogers was one of the great ladies of New York City. Shame the old society broads would never set foot in her place, because she sure as hell could lay a table."

Vera raises her eyebrows at Gladys and purses her lips. _Happy now?_ Gladys lifts her shoulder in a shrug that manages to convey a mixture of sheepishness and pride. _I like them_ Vera mouths, and Gladys lifts her hand.

"The next round is on me," she says. "No ifs, ands, or buts. What good is the Witham name if I can't show some hard-working soldiers a good time?"

*

Bucky doesn't spend the night, but Vera still wakes up satisfied. How could she otherwise? He even left a note, an address to send letters to him on the front barely legible through the scrawl of his handwriting. She turns it over in her hands, smiling, and then tucks it in with the rest of the addresses. Humming, she heads downstairs for breakfast.

"Did you two have a good time after you left?" Gladys says, handing her a mug of coffee as soon as she sets foot in the kitchen. Bless her friends.

"Wonderful," Vera says after an appreciative sip. "What about you?" When Gladys's cheeks go pink, Vera squeals, "Gladys Witham!"

"Nothing _happened_ ," Gladys says, voice sharp, when heads start turning in their direction. "We had a nice talk about union movements and exchanged addresses, that's all." Her voice softens. "He's a good man. I'm glad they came to town."

"I'm glad you're glad," Vera says. "This coffee is a bribe to get me to make enough eggs to share, isn't it?"

"A little," Gladys admits. "I'd rather not burn down the house. But it's also a thank you."

"Vera knows best," Vera sing-songs, already composing her first letter to Bucky in her head. _Bring your friends back when the war's over and the sugar's not rationed, and we'll make you the biggest cake you ever saw..._


End file.
